draculafandomcom-20200213-history
Vlad III Tepes
Vlad III Tepes, also known as Dracula, is the main protagonist and titular character of Dracula Untold. Vlad is also the husband of the late Mirena, and the father of Ingeras. Biography Childhood and the Janissary Corps Vlad III Tepes was born in 1431 to Vlad II Tepes and an unnamed mother. In his childhood, Vlad was princely hostage by the Ottoman Empire and forced into the Janissary Corps, which trained children to battle those who were against the Turks. During his time in the corps, he met and befriended Mehmed II. Vlad became the Janissary Corps' fiercest warrior, and was later called Vlad the Impaler after impaling thousand of soldiers with spears. Eventually sickened by his actions, Vlad begged for God's forgiveness and left the Janissary Corps to rule Transylvania peacefully. Vlad eventually met and wedded Mirena, whom had his son and heir, Ingeras. Meeting the Master Years later, Vlad and his soldiers discover a helmet, fearing of the Ottoman Empire are trying to invade, the party travels upward to a cave called Broken Tooth Mountain. Inside, the party is attacked by a dark figure, Vlad attacks the figure put is pushed towards the entrance. The figure attempts to attack Vlad, but flees once near sunlight. Returning to his castle, he speaks with a monk on the figure, who is revealed to be a vampire who sold his soul for power to a demon, but was tricked and force to feed and await for someone to take his place. Troubles with Mehmed During a Easter feat with his family and subjects, a Ottoman subject appears unexpected and tells Vlad that Mehmed wants 1,000 boys to join the Janissary Corps. Vlad refuses but his army is no match for the Turks. Going to Mehmed, his attempt for Mehmed to take him instead of his son is rejected. Upon the deal, Vlad kills the Ottoman subjects and tell his family to return home. Knowing his actions will lead to war, Vlad knows he needs the power to stop the Turks and returns to Broken Tooth Mountain. Becoming Dracula Vlad returns to Broken Tooth Mountain and speaks with the Master Vampire. Vlad tells him he needs the power to stop the Turks, but the Master Vampire is reluctant to give his power to a man who slaughtered thousands. The Master Vampire gives Vlad his blood, upon drinking, Vlad dies and awakes outside the cave. Witnessing his powers of enhanced strength, senses and metamorphism, he returns to the castle. Returning, Vlad speaks his soldiers on protecting the castle and rushes towards the Turks. In battle, Vlad savagely kills the Turks. Afterward, he tells his solders not to question on the battle and tells them to round up the woman and children to a safter place. During the journey, Mirena learns of Vlad's curse as she sees Vlad holding silver to keep himself weak when near his people to avoid revealing his condition to them or attack them for blood. After Vlad promises he will resist human blood, she accepts that he will regain his mortality once the Ottomans are defeated. A Romani named Shkelgim, who knows Vlad is a vampire, proclaims himself as his servant and offers his own blood; but Vlad resists. As they near the monastery, the Valahs are ambushed by Ottoman soldiers; and, while Vlad and his men successfully repel them, Vlad's sudden increased strength arouses suspicion among his subjects. The next day at the monastery, a monk learns of the curse and leads the Prince's subjects to turn on Vlad, trapping him in a burning building in the sunlight. Black smoke blocks out the sun, allowing an outraged Vlad to escape the fire, and he angrily reveals that he became a vampire for the sole purpose of protecting his people from the Ottoman suzerainty. Before he acts out against them, Mirena stops him and calms him down. The Last Battle Vlad commands a swarm of bats to stop the Turks, eventually seeing Mehmed in a struggle. Going to him, it is revealed to be an imposter and that Mehmed is attacking Mirena and Ingeras. Mirena falls from the peak as Vlad fails to save her at the last moment at sunlight, as Ingeras is taken to Mehmed. In desperation, Mirena begs Vlad to complete his transformation to save their son. Reluctantly, Vlad drinks her blood and yells in pain and misery. Returning to his subjects at near death, the Prince turns them into vampires to launch a final assault on the Turks. Controlling the weather, Vlad and his minions attack the Turks as Dracula heads toward Mehmed. In battle, Mehmed uses silver (which reflects sunlight) to battle against the Prince. Dracula kills Mehmed by turning into bats, stabbing him with a stake and biting him. With his son, Dracula is force to defend his son against his subjects, who want more blood. Giving Ingeras to the monk, Dracula returns the weather to its normal state and kills himself and his subjects. Later, the Master Vampire saves Dracula and gives him blood. Modern Day Dracula lived through centuries as his son took the role as king of Transylvania. In modern day, Dracula meets Mina Murray, who is the reincarnation of Mirena. The two speak of one life going to the next as the Master Vampire watches from the distance. Personality Vlad is a devoted family man who is willing to sacrifice anything, even his own humanity, to protect his family and his people. A strong Christian, Vlad begged for God's forgiveness before becoming a vampire. He is strong and courageous, able to stand firm against whole legions of his enemies in direct combat. Upon becoming a vampire, his demeanor darkened and he became animalistic and primal while in battle, as he is seen roaring and savagely killing his enemies, while still maintaining the skill and concentration of a man. He became far more depraved when he fed on Mirena when she was dying, unleashing an army of murderous and evil vampires for his own vengeance, as well staking and biting Mehmed to death. He was still only focused on saving his son to the point were he let all vampires burn, including himself, in the sun to protect him from danger. Many see Vlad as a monster before becoming Dracula, as shown with the Ottoman subject telling the Prince that his rage was there, locked in cage. Though not wanting the power, he appeared to enjoy turning into a flock of bats (cracking a smile once learning of the ability). Powers and Skills *'Swordsmanship' - Vlad is a skilled swordsman. Even as a human, he was very much capable of killing several armed and trained men in a fight by himself. *'Immortality' - Vlad no longer possesses a lifespan nor does he age or decay. If vampires are damaged at all, whatever damage they experience will instantaniously be gone as though there was no damage the moment after. Vlad's undead nature also renders him immune to diseases, viruses, and general sickness as well. *'Accelerated Healing' - Vlad's undead, immortal flesh heals in seconds from any wound without causing him any seeming discomfort. He can return from the dead by sunlight with some blood, with his body fully restored. *'Superhuman Strength' - Upon being made into a vampire, Vlad's strength increased to that of a hundred men; to the point where he could overpower men with ease and shatter stone with his bare hands. He ran into a charging army of 1000 men and trampled them and sent them flying through the air with the force of a stampeding animal. Eventually, he slaughtered them all, proving himself as a literal, one-man army. *'Superhuman Speed '- Vlad is unnaturally fast and can outmaneuver and effortlessly dodge enemy attacks, no matter what effort his human adversaries put into their attacks. *'Superhuman Senses' - Vlad heightened senses and aura perception allow him to see far into the distance and see the blood in the veins of his opponents. He could see past the night sky to see the galaxy and all the stars in it clearly. His hearing allowed him to hear a spider trapping its prey as if it were large and were echoing throughout the forest. *'Metamorphosis' - Vlad, supposedly, holds dominion over the night and all its creatures. He can call upon bats to do his will and can transform into a swarm of bats at will. His clothing and anything he holds, like his sword, etc., also dematerializes into bats with him. He also has the ability to change his appearance by transforming his face to have grey and decayed-looking skin, a dislocated, larger and more animalistic mouth and lateral teeth fangs, pointed and sharp fingertips and hands, and bright-red, glowing pupils, as well as his eyes becoming distorted in color and completely black. *'Mesmerism '- Vlad possesses the ability mentally dominate, coerce, and order humans to obey his desires. Upon eye-to-eye contact with Ismael in a deleted scene, Vlad commands Ismael to kill Mehmed. Despite knowing the risk to his life, he is compelled to attack Mehmed, as he is to carry out Vlad's wishes. *'Vampirism' - Vlad possess the ability to turn others into vampires by allowing them to ingest his blood, which will seemingly poison and rapidly kill them and cause them to have monstrous dreams with images of the people they love the most being in danger or dying and preditoral animals with vampiric, red eyes and some glimpses of a vampire's clawed hands and teeth. They will then awaken in another place hours later and will adjust to their new traits and senses. If they do not drink blood for the span of three days, they will become human again by the morning of the last day. If they do drink blood, their condition will be irreversible and all-consuming as they will have the ability to influence the weather, far less humanity and moral capability, and an intense fear for Christian ornaments, such as a crucifix, which they persevere as glowing red and having an intense light, though Dracula himself seemed unafraid, as he was less feral than the other vampires he created and he knew it was only a cross. *'Superhuman Endurance and Stamina' - He has proven to take amounts of injuries from his enemies and have high stamina to travel longer than any human. *'Weather Control' - After becoming a full Vampire, he can control the weather, creating lightning storms and covering the sun and sky with thick, stormy clouds and just as easily remove them if he so desires. Weaknesses *'Sunlight' - Sunlight burns and blisters his skin leaving him weak and not strong enough to stand for a minute. Prolonged exposure will deteriorate and disintegrate him into a charred, corpsy figure similar to a thousand year old fossil, though he will regenerate if he is exposed to blood. *'Wood '- Sharp wood to the heart can weaken/kill him, causing him and whatever he wears to rapidly decompose and disintegrate, along with the clothes he wears, as if time was accelerated for him. He will then end up a fossil like corpse with tatter cloth that was once his clothes *'Silver' - The touch of silver burns his skin and being in the presence of great amounts of silver can remove his physical abilities for as long as he is in contact, leaving him almost mortal and as weak as a human, which can be used to keep him from hunting and causing unwanted casualties, although he still could only be killed through wood piercing his heart. the very sight of silver makes him weak as seen when his vision was blurred and distorted, as was his hearing. Vampires burn when touched with silver, along with reducing their strength and speed, and impairing their vision and hearing. Although, he still could only be killed through wood piercing his heart. *'Bloodlust' - As a vampire, Vlad is driven by an eternal thirst for living human blood, causing him to have trouble being in close proximity to humans, especially being in their personal space. In the present day, Vlad has much better control over his thirst for living human blood, as seen when he is talking to Mina. *'Crucifix' - A crucifix can keep full vampires away and has a similar affect to silver, only that to vampires, it generates intense, burning light that causes them great fear, though an older vampire is not burdened by the fear or discomfort caused by a crucifix and only see the burning light that is made from it. The effect appears to not be on him, while he was full or not, as he is older than other vampires. Vampires who have not fed are not affected at all by crucifixes. Relationships Mirena Mirena was his devoted wife and the mother of his son, Ingeras, who both Vlad and Mirena love dearly. Vlad's love for her and their son leads him to kill Mehmed's, risk war, and giving up his soul to become a vampire. When her husband begins to lose his humanity, she refuses to let him lose it completely. Her death also caused him to become more savage and much like his former reputation. Ingeras Ingaras is the son of Vlad and Mirena. It was Vlad's love for his son that motivated Vlad to kill Mehmed's men to save his son from going to his army. He also risked war to save his son when he killed the soldiers. He willingly gave up his humanity and turned himself into a vampire to save him, but was not unwilling to let him go in order to save him, as he knew that as a vampire, he was doomed to lose everything at his own hand. Mehmed II Mehmed was Vlad's friend and honorary brother turned enemy. Though Vlad attempt to stop Mehmed form reforming the Janissary Corps, he saw in his old friend arrogance. After Mirena's death, Vlad became savage and killed Mehmed without mercy, telling Mehmed that he was "Dracula, son of the Devil". Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Stubs Category:Vampires Category:Vampires (Dracula Untold) Category:Undead Category:Undead (Dracula Untold) Category:Dracula Untold Characters Category:Antiheroes